O Imperdoável
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006] Participante Eini Rovena Dias


**cO Imperdoável**

1-Disclaimer: Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem... Óbvio! Senão o objetivo de vida deles seria apertar o traseiro do maior número de pessoas possíveis... De qualquer forma, Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.  
2- Seu nome completo: Eini Rovena Dias  
3- Idade: 17 anos  
4- Contato de e-mail (não será divulgado a menos que ceda a permissão): Nick-name principal / pseudônimo que usa em suas fics: The Freedom Fighter  
6- Estado em que reside: Rio Grande do Sul  
7- Categoria da Fic: Naruto - Romance/Angst

**Capítulo I**

Tanto tempo... Tanto treino... Tanta luta...Tanto peso... Tanta dor... Tanto poder... Tanto ódio... Tanto medo... Tanto nada!

Acabou! Ele teve tudo isso em excesso. Algo que ele pensou que o deixaria ocupado para o resto da vida. Algo que achou que fosse lhe dar mais tantas coisas que o ocuparia até que um dia a morte viesse lhe fazer a caridade de levá-lo. Mas esquecera-se que caridade hoje em dia, ninguém fazia a troco de nada. A caridade não era mais a expressão da bondade, mas sim de interesses. Sim, pois as pessoas que acreditavam em um Deus, faziam a tal da caridade, pensando na recompensa que receberia do seu Senhor, mesmo que aparentemente nunca viesse. Talvez no fundo fosse uma corrente do bem. Caso a pessoa não receba seu prêmio, ela continua fazendo a tal da caridade até que recebam e propagam sua fé.

Contudo, o que faria ele que não tinha nenhuma fé? Não acreditava em Deus. Não acreditava em demônios... Acreditava apenas no poder, nas forças universais que sempre se oporão uma a outra, por mera questão de objetivações.

Objetivações... Nem sequer isso ele possuía. Nem isso, nem perspectivas para sua vida. Todos acabaram e dentro de seus olhos ônix, só sobraram o vazio e a escuridão. Em seus lábios só sobraram o gosto amargo do vazio e da tristeza. Em seu rosto, não havia nenhuma marca, nenhuma cicatriz para mostrar a alguém e dizer, algum dia, que tudo o que fizera valera a pena. Nenhuma linha de expressão pelos olhos e bochechas para alegar que era um homem verdadeiramente feliz. Não o era e tinha poucas recordações do tempo que o fora.

De fato boas. O tempo em que fechava os olhos e dormia por toda o noite em meio a sonhos doces e infantis. O tempo onde seu clã ainda residia numa parte de Konoha sem maiores preocupações quanto a sua sobrevivência. Eram muitos e invencíveis... Ou quase... Eram amados, eram felizes, eram unidos... E ele era um reflexo disso. Talvez não um garoto pródigo, apenas mais um Uchiha, apenas mais um que sonhava em fazer parte do policiamento de Konoha. De mais um Uchiha, lá estava ele, reduzido ao único.

O único sem caminho, o único sem futuro, o único sem família, o único sem qualquer força de vontade... Apenas isso, o único!

E agora? Era simplesmente isso? Acabara e ele acabara também? Definharia pouco a pouco? Amargaria a vida sem algo que quisesse de verdade? Sem rumo?

Fizera de um tudo para ser mais poderoso e de nada isso lhe servia? Passara por cima de tudo e de todos para agora ser um ninguém?

Como podia? Enquanto jovem fora alguém... Fora amigo, fora amado, fora prezado. E agora, como o homem que se transformara, não era ninguém... Como os anos puderam passar e levar sua integridade humana?

O homem que dissera que na vida tudo se passava com certeza era alguém que merecia atenção... Lá estava ele... 12 anos após sua fuga da vila da folha. Metade de sua vida. Metade alguém, metade ninguém. Como se o tempo tivesse o poder de transformar muito em nada. Como se tivesse o poder de retirar o que as pessoas têm de mais precioso.

E não teria? Será que ele era o teimoso por ainda teimar em relutar, quando se é muito tarde? Se bem que... Ele não estava relutando, estava?

Definitivamente relutar contra o tempo, não é ficar sentado no topo de uma árvore com os olhos semi-cerrados, olhando para o céu escuro da noite, com vestes ainda sujas de sangue. Tanto seu, quanto alheio. Não! Não era alheio! Era seu sangue também. Pertencente a um ex-membro da família Uchiha. O alvo de sua raiva.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ah... Sim! Pensar naquilo, mesmo horas depois de tê-lo exterminado, ainda tinham um afeito anestesiante dentro dele. Fizera o que prometera a si mesmo. Exterminara com o culpado por ter derrubado o que o tornava alguém. Exterminara com o motivo dele estar ali, sentado, sem rumo.

Talvez devesse culpá-lo também por se sentir tão vazio neste momento. Afinal, era culpa dele se não tinha mais objetivo de vida. Ele lhe impusera o embate desde que matara seu clã e o deixara desnorteado desde então. O metera em conflito internos, o fizera brigar com seu coração, até que esse fosse embora.

Ah, ele se fora, depois de muito persistir. Depois de ganhar forças graças a uma jovem de beleza inigualável. Depois de ser veemente ignorado pela razão do rapaz. Depois de ser afastado de sua fonte de energias, não havia como permanecer. Era ela que o alegrava. Era ela que o fizera sentir-se querido em algum momento após a morte de seus pais. Era por aquele sorriso doce no rosto da bela flor que a luta continuara, até seu teste final de força... Lutara uma única vez de forma brava com o ódio que o jovem Uchiha sentia, fora no momento em que a vira derramar várias lágrimas, pedindo que ficasse e posteriormente que a levasse consigo. Mas o ódio vencera ao desacordá-la. Sabia que se a deixasse em sua frente, o coração teria ganhado... Ao menos antes de ir, seu coração a agradecera. Agradecera por tê-lo feito tentar salvar o jovem Uchiha de si próprio, pena que não conseguira, mas deixara a ela o último de seus sentimentos demonstrados. Provavelmente o último existente.

Em todos esses anos, esforçara-se para não pensar nela e quando inevitavelmente ela surgia perfeitamente bela em seus pensamentos, ele fazia questão de castigar seu corpo com seções extras de treinamento pesadíssimos. Lembrando a si mesmo que não existia mais Uchiha Sasuke dentro dele. Ele era apenas o vingador que cumpriria seu objetivo de lavar a honra do clã de Konoha.

E fora o que fizera. Matara Orochimaru, quando este tentou possuí-lo como recipiente. Fugira todas as outras vezes, desta vez, decidiu encarar tudo como homem! Em seguida, esperou alguns dias para que seu corpo restabelecesse sua integridade para ir em busca do Uchiha mais velho.

Não demorou para que o encontrasse. Mesmo porque o irmão também parecia bastante interessado em vê-lo.

Depois de uma batalha difícil, a noite o cobria com seu manto de incertezas. A morte de Itachi o deixara novamente deslocado no mundo. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha pra onde ir. Não tinha a quem recorrer. Não tinha por que viver.

O que faria agora que nada fazia mais sentido? Pra onde iria?

Suspirou resignado. Talvez nunca tivesse aquela resposta. Queria mesmo era que um raio o fulminasse e acabasse de uma vez com seus problemas.

Levantou-se e começou a andar por entre as árvores, sem destino. Quem sabe o acaso não cooperasse com seu grande e iluminado azar?

Observou que não havia lua no céu. Não havia claridade para guiá-lo. Até mesmo as forças naturais pareciam estarem singularmente contra ele. Literalmente o mundo lhe dava as costas.

Algumas estrelas sarapintavam o céu. Reconheceu algumas constelações. Lembrava-se que quando era mais jovem costumava deitar-se na grama fofa e ficar a fitar o céu, imaginando que todas aquela estrelas eram os Uchiha que se foram. Que estavam lá, apenas zelando por ele, com todo o carinho e amor que possuíam por ele. Mas com toda a certeza isso não apagaria o terror que fora para ele, deitar na cama numa casa escura onde os próprios pais foram assassinados brutalmente. O medo que sentia de levantar-se a noite para pegar um copo d'água, uma vez que a cena se reavivava toda vez em que via a casa entre as sombras. Ninguém nunca saberia o que é ter medo da própria sombra. Ficar perdido em um lugar cheio de lembranças, que ele sabia, as ruins ficariam, enquanto as boas, jamais se repetiriam.

-Ei! Não vá pra longe! –Ouviu uma voz feminina aguda gritar a uma criança que vinha correndo exatamente embaixo da árvore onde ele parara. Aquele tom... Aquela voz... Era tão doce, tão afável e tão calorosa. Ele sabia que já a havia ouvido em algum lugar. E aquela voz despertou nele um arrepio do qual ele não pode compreender. Algo tão súbito, e ao mesmo tempo tão cativante.

-Mamãe não me pega! –A criança gritou alegremente. Era uma bela menina. Tinha os cabelos róseos, que certamente chamaria atenção de qualquer um, mesmo na escuridão. Parecia a versão menor de alguém que ele conhecera há muito tempo atrás... Alguém que quisera veementemente esquecer.

-Ora, Hana, volte já aqui! –A mulher agora começara a correr atrás da pequena. Foi então que percebeu. A mulher tinha cabelos tão rosados quanto a pequena. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo cujo os cabelos brilhasse tanto, cujo as cores fossem tão convidativas quanto a primavera.

Então fora isso! O tempo se passara e até mesmo Sakura com seu amor eterno a ele, crescera, passara, progredira. Ela sem dúvida estava mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Tão iluminada... A maternidade fizera um enorme bem a ela. Ela parecia envolta em uma impenetrável felicidade. O atual amor dela devia ser algo além do que ela afirmava sentir por ele. Pois era ímpar o efeito final.

Apenas ele sobrara... Apenas ele fora esquecido. Apenas ele estava sem rumo. Sakura teria uma feliz ocupação para o resto da vida. Uma filha... Uma pequena que lhe traria um eterno sorriso. Que a abraçaria sempre que se sentisse só ou mesmo triste. Sakura tinha tudo.

Talvez se ele houvesse ficado naquela ocasião, seria ele ao lado dela, correndo atrás da menina, que como ele, seria uma Uchiha.

Sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Não adiantava imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse ficado, pois de nenhuma forma poderia voltar ao passado e desfazer tudo o que ocorrera. De nenhuma forma, podia descer e se revelar a Sakura. Não queria arruinar a vida dela com sua maldita presença. Não queria fazê-la ter de submeter-se a uma lembrança tão ruim que certamente ela devia ter dele. Envergonhava-se por tê-la feito sofrer. Por isso não queria se mostrar a ela. A bela dos olhos mais verdes e inocentes que encontrara parecia bem feliz, logo, quem era ele para obrigá-la a encarar dores passadas que nada lhe traria de produtivo?

Instintivamente acompanhou-as pelas árvores, tentando ocultar-lhes a presença.

-Larga de ser preguiçosa, mamãe! –A jovem chamada Hana gritou, voltando-se para fitar a mãe enquanto corria.

Sasuke observou que bem a frente da criança, havia uma árvore, com a qual a colisão era iminente. Pobre criança! Teria um fim trágico. Estava em uma bela velocidade. Numa criança pequena como aquela o efeito era adverso. Tanto podia dar como resultado um belo galo, quanto um traumatismo craniano.

Fechou os olhos. Por mais que já tivesse visto muita violência nos últimos dias, não queria ver um inocente se ferir. Era demais até mesmo pra ele!

-HANA! OLHA PRA FRENTE! PÁRA! –Ouviu o grito de Sakura direcionado a garota. A voz dela estava desesperada, o que o fez abrir os olhos. Só ouvira aquele tom uma vez vindo de Sakura... E era realmente alarmante. Sakura estava totalmente desnorteada e preocupada. Ela tentou imprimir velocidade, mas jamais alcançaria a menina antes da colisão.

Ele, que viera saltando entre as árvores estava mais próximo da menina que a sua antiga companheira de time, contudo, não tinha certeza se conseguiria salvá-la. Não sabia sequer se queria salvá-la.

Se o fizesse, irremediavelmente se mostraria a Sakura e ao mesmo tempo se não o fizesse, daria a Sakura uma dor sem fim. Dor que ele mesma carregava. Ela veria um ente querido deixar a vida de forma trágica.

E agora? O que ele devia fazer?

Uma vaga dor a acompanhava. Sempre estivera ali. E ela nunca soube o que fazer para mandá-la embora. Parecia-lhe tão comum quanto respirar. Pois tudo na vida era assim. Surgia de uma maneira dilacerante, como se fosse fulminá-la de uma só vez, privá-la de seu próprio corpo e elevar sua alma a um tormento eterno... Mas o tempo... Ah, bendito aliado! Curava todas as dores, todas as doenças, todas as pragas, todos os medos, todos os castigos... Ou quase todos... Ela não mentiria a si própria como fizera por anos a fio... Não mais. Machucara-se em demasia por sempre acreditar que um dia ele voltaria. Que um dia diria que não quisera desacordá-la daquele jeito, que não quisera abandoná-la, que não quisera iludi-la. Mas era o que ela própria fizera consigo. Mesmo que ele tivesse pedido que não o esperasse, pois ele não a amava, ainda assim ela o esperaria. Ainda assim, ela estaria lá, na sacada de sua casa, conferindo todas as noites antes de dormir, se ele não passaria por ali e lhe cumprimentaria. Ainda assim, sentaria-se por horas no banco onde ela o encontrara antes dele partir, esperando que, do jeito súbito como o que se fora, aparecesse.

Mas, por mais que fosse para lá todas as noites, por mais que o aguardasse esperançosa, ela nunca o via surgir. Nunca via sua espera ser compensada. E aquilo era ainda mais torturante. Torturante para si e para seu coração. Perguntava-se sobre quanto tempo seu coração agüentaria firme sem sofrer com as puladas que ocasionalmente dava, quando via algum vulto semelhante a ele, passar por ela. Era sempre do mesmo jeito. Ela via alguém ao longe se aproximar com os traços parecidos com os do rapaz e seu coração começava a saltitar esperançoso. Contudo, era sempre do mesmo jeito... Não mudaria, ela sempre soubera. A pessoa passava por ela, olhava-lhe as feições afoitas e ignorava-a, como se fosse uma doida. Ela suspirava. Primeiro sentindo uma faca lhe partindo ao meio a alma e depois, triste, por já estar acostumada àquilo. Por simplesmente baixar a cabeça e se resignar.

Durante muito tempo, ela se incoformara. Buscara por ele, como uma pessoa que passara muito tempo debaixo d'água sem respirar buscava oxigênio. Contudo, fora inútil. Jamais conseguiria localizar uma pessoa que não quer ser encontrada. Era quase impossível...

Então o tempo passou. Levou de seus melhores anos a felicidade. E obviamente, as decepções que sentira ao ver que ele nunca voltava, acabara por calejar seu coração. A dor que sentia foi se tornando menor e menor. Contudo, sempre ali. Lembrando-a nos momentos mais inoportunos sobre como eles poderiam ter sido felizes. O tempo a dera dois presentes. O primeiro fora que de alguma forma, a ensinara a conviver com a dor, que parecia ter se tornado uma espécie de encosto que jamais se retiraria dali. Tornaria-se quase como uma parte a mais de seu corpo. Como um terceiro braço, perna ou olho... Simplesmente isso. Algo a mais para que ela carregasse em suas costas, algo a mais para se lembrar que não se pode ignorar sentimentos, não se pode esquecer o passado.

Já o segundo presente, ah, esse sim! Fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera desde que o seu amado partira e seus pais transitaram para o mundo dos espíritos.

Fora o único broto de vida, em um relacionamento que já nascera pra fracassar. Afinal, nada do gênero jamais dará certo se não houver respeito mútuo, paixão, compreensão, comunicação e acima de tudo: amor.

Mas como um relacionamento que a envolvesse, mas não envolvesse o mais novo dos Uchiha, podia dar certo, se seu amor era inteiramente devotado a ele? Como podia deitar-se com um outro homem, se no fundo, seu único desejo era que fosse o seu amado Sasuke ao seu lado? Como podia sequer pensar em abrir seu coração a um novo amor, se ele sequer estava vago?

O amor não é como um subordinado. Tem vontade própria. Nasceu dentro das pessoas para comandar, não ser comandado. A servidão não combinava com o coração, assim como Sakura não combinava com um homem como seu marido... Quisera intensamente amá-lo, quisera tornar aquele casamento prometido no mais feliz possível, mas que mentira se sustenta eternamente? Se houvesse alguma que conseguira, certamente não era a dela.

E como ela fora uma das pessoas que sofrera os reveses de se tentar mandar no coração, agüentou as conseqüências. Sentira a fúria e o poder de seu coração, lutando sempre contra ela. Fazendo com que a cada vez que ele a beijasse, a mulher de róseos cabelos se lembrasse com ainda mais força dos lábios aparentemente macios do portador do Sharingan. Obrigava-a a beijar sem paixão, sem vontade, sem coração... Seus lábios podiam corresponder, seu corpo podia se abrir ao marido, sua mente poderia aceitá-lo, mas se tinha uma coisa que jamais seria dele, seria seu coração. Afinal, ela não podia entregá-lo uma coisa que sequer mais a pertencia. Este tinha apenas um nome. Apenas um compasso. Apenas uma batida de vida... E esta batida estava a quilômetros dali... Esta batida, provavelmente sequer se lembrava de que algum dia a conhecera, de que algum dia, a considerara ao menos uma amiga. Talvez esta batida nem mais existisse. E a batida de seu coração se chamava Uchiha Sasuke.

Entretanto, do que lhe adiantava saber o nome da batida de seu coração, se ele permanecia sem bater? Permanecia sem vida, guardado, adormecido, ou até mesmo morto... Talvez jamais tenha tido um coração e todo seu amor devotado ao moço de cabelos negros, tenha sido apenas uma obsessão sem sentido, que apenas Freud explica.

Era muito vazia a sua vida... Era sem sentido. Já não fazia mais coisas por querer realmente realizá-las, mas sim por comodidade. Por querer manter uma parede erguida entre seu verdadeiro eu, que queria fugir dali, e sua máscara, que sorria pra todos e fingia devotar algum amor ao marido... Mas sem nunca saber o significado de amar verdadeiramente um alguém que não fosse o moço de olhos ônix.

Só que mais uma vez, outra mentira ruiu, e ela... Ah, era tão culpada quanto um golpista que engana idosas... Contudo, a máscara que caiu, ruiu para que seu coração batesse de novo. Ruiu para que se abrisse uma vaga no coração da moça para um pequeno ser que parecia estar crescendo dentro dela.

O maior presente que o tempo lhe dera. A melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida, desde que Sasuke se fora.

Aquela criança a resgatara. A fizera amá-la até mesmo enquanto sentia as fortes contrações do parto. A fizera amá-la até mesmo quando fechara os olhos e sentira seus ossos se deslocarem dolorosamente para que a pequena cabeça passasse de dentro dela para fora, ganhando o mundo. A fizera amá-la até mesmo quando deu seu primeiro choro, que a ouvidos humano comuns podia soar irritante, mas aos dela soaram como a mais bela canção de amor. Soara como se anjos a tocasse, sorrindo-lhe e oferecendo-lhe um pouco de vida. Resgatando-a do profundo nada que sua vida se tornara.

Por muito tempo tentara odiar Sasuke por tê-la deixado naquela situação. Amar o que não poda ser amado. Rogar por algo que não lhe podia ser dado. Esperar por algo que nunca viria. Era quase como fechar os olhos em sono, aguardando o mais belos dos sonhos e se deparar com o mais terrível pesadelo.

Só que, como podia obrigar o coração a odiar exatamente o que este mais amava? E ainda assim, quando fingia odiá-lo, era com os lábios dele que ela sonhava, enquanto dormia. Era o corpo dele que fingia tocar quando estava com o marido...

Isto até em uma noite fatídica, onde as imagens se misturaram e a mentira que mantinha para ficar bem com o marido fora um tanto longe demais. Convencera-se tanto que era Sasuke ao seu lado que no momento do ápice da noite, ela simplesmente gritara o nome do amado.

E isso fora o suficiente. Ou talvez o mínimo... O mínimo para que o homem descobrisse que a esposa fria durante o dia, só era realmente calorosa durante a noite por achar que estava com um outro homem. Um homem que há muito este já desejara matar.

Fora ali que tudo se encaminhara realmente para o fundo. Ele não mais a quis. Era uma traição acima da que ele podia suportar. Por mais que ela o tivesse feito sentir mais do que ele verdadeiramente tivera, ele sabia que ela jamais o pertencera. E por isso, justamente ele concordara em libertá-la do compromisso que os unia. Ele genuinamente a amara e isso, a deixara ainda mais triste. Ela tivera tudo o que podia esperar da vida. Um marido poderoso; no começo meio relapso, mas depois o mais atencioso que poderia ser; uma bela casa; o mais belos dos bebês e até uma gata! Jogara tudo para o alto. Renegara aquilo tudo apenas por causa dele!

Às vezes, perguntava-se se fora muito tola em abandonar aquilo tudo. Se teria dado certo se ela insistisse. Se valia a pena perder tudo do bom e do melhor para regressar a sua velha casa na vila oculta da folha, com uma criança de dois anos, na época e uma gata que comia salmão a cada refeição.

Agora ela estava ali. Dois anos depois, passeando com a filha de meros quatro anos de idade pela floresta, perdida e mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Por mais que não admitisse, ainda esperando por ele. Tinha esperanças... Ainda rezava por ele, ainda chorava por ele, ainda freqüentava aquele banco aguardando-o... E isso era tudo o que tinha, excetuando-se a pequena. Tudo o que lhe restara... Tudo no que depositava a última reserva de esperança que sobrara depois de tanto tempo...

Mas ainda assim, no ápice de seus 24 anos, lá ela se encontrava. Completamente sem rumo, sem beira nem eira. Não podia voltar as missões por sua filha ser demasiadamente pequena, sendo assim sua única missão era cuidar de Hana, sua pequena. E isso era oficial. Tsunade-sama a mandara fazer isso, por a menina pertencer a uma importante família, graças ao seu casamento com o homem mais respeitável da vila que governava.

Mesmo com todos os problemas, era capaz de andar com um sorriso no rosto. Sua menina a dera isso! Tentava pensar nela o tempo todo, pra que seus problemas sumissem, como Sasuke fizera há doze anos atrás.

Agora caminhava absorta, tentando conter o pequeno furacão que criara. Era uma criança muito viva e ativa, que sinceramente, ela não sabia como conseguira a criar desta forma. Pois ainda a noite, ela se encolhia na cama de casal vazia, excetuando-se por si própria, e lá deixava toda a frustração cair em forma de pequenas gotas d'água salgadas, as últimas que lhe sobraram depois de tanto tempo.

Mas agora, elas surgiam de novo. Surgiam por medo, frustração, fúria, raiva, impotência e desespero.

Um tempo de distração pensando nele, fizera com que perdesse o controle de sua pequena. Ele novamente fazia com que perdesse o controle de si própria. De sua própria vida, de seu âmago.

Por mais que ela tivesse tentado contê-la, a menina não se mostrava disposta a parar. Corria feito doida a sua frente, incitando-a a pegá-la, como brincaram milhares de vezes por aquele lugar. Mas hoje ela não estava com muita vontade. Ficava assim, toda a vez que pensava no passado, que assim como seu nome diz, já passou, já se foi. Realmente não existe mais nenhum resquício dele nos tempos atuais. Tudo o que sobrou dele, estava muito bem guardado sob os fios grossos de sua memória. Na forma de um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos ônix.

Olhou a pequena com desespero. Ela não olhava para frente. Apenas a fitava insistentemente, convidando-a para brincadeira. Ela não vira a árvore. Ela não via que a frente estava um obstáculo que deteria seu jogo de pique por muito tempo se algo acontecesse, senão para sempre.

E Sakura não podia perdê-la! Ela era o sopro de vida que sobrara em seu corpo quase sem alma, quase sem coração. Perdê-la seria como cravar uma faca em seu coração e contemplar o sangue se espalhar pelo chão até que a vista se escurecesse, seguida pela inconsciência.

Esperava muito de sua filha. Seu objetivo de vida era simplesmente o de cuidar dela, ensinar-lhe coisas de mulher, treiná-la, mostrar-lhe jutsus, vê-la crescer, ir a academia, se formar, acompanhar a primeira missão, vê-la tornar-se uma chunnin, casá-la, ser avó e recomeçar a aventura de cuidar de crianças.

Não queria nada além disso! Não queria perder sua vida! Não queria perder sua menina. Ela era a coisa mais importante existente em sua vida. Era o seu motivo de respirar, comer, andar, falar, sorrir... Era mais que a razão de sua existência. Ela era em si, sua existência. Nada além disso.

Por isso, ao ver o choque iminente dela contra a árvore, ela apenas pode gritar com todas as forçar que tinha dentro de si. As lágrimas já lhe turvavam a vista, fazendo com que as cores se misturassem.

-HANA! OLHA PRA FRENTE! PÁRA! –Escorreram pela pele alva da jovem as duas primeiras lágrimas de preocupação. Tentou correr até ela, embora soubesse que jamais a alcançaria a tempo. Faltava pouco mais de meio metro. Abafou mais algumas lágrimas que surgiam fechando os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios, para esconder um soluço de medo. A pequena olhou para frente e deu um grito de susto.

Não podia parar e seria uma colisão inevitável. Sakura não podia ver. Não queria ver! Aquilo a deixaria sem dormir o resto da vida. Faria com que cortasse seus pulsos ao lado do corpo da filha.

Sakura continuou correndo, de olhos fechados, sem rumo. Tinha esperança de alcançar a filha, mas a essas horas, ela já sabia exatamente o que acontecera. A menina sequer gritara ao colidir. Ela devia estar mal...

Seu choro escapou mesmo sob os olhos cerrados. Um outro grito trêmulo e desesperado a escapara.

-HANAAA!

Queria sumir. Queria que fosse ela a estar no lugar da filha. Era uma criança inocente, que sequer sabia o significado da maldade ou do ressentimento. Uma criança pura, que ainda tinha muito o que ver. Amores para encontrar, beijos a trocar... Já ela, já vira tudo. Já sentira mais do que gostaria de ter sentido. Ela podia ser levada no lugar da menina que ainda acreditava em um mundo bom, alegre e pleno.

Entretanto, foi nesse momento em que ela esbarrou em algo. Devia ser a mesma árvore. Todavia, estranhamente, a árvore cedera com seu peso e estava embaixo de si. Mas, mas... A árvore era... macia? Céus! Devia ser o corpo de sua menina!

-Abra os olhos, Sakura! –Uma voz grave e imperiosa ordenou-a. Seu coração falhou uma batida, para em seguida disparar como se estivesse em uma maratona. Tanto quanto não fazia a séculos. Contudo, ela não podia dizer se fora graças ao fato que ocorria com Hana, ou pela voz em si. Era o mesmo tom frio e seco. O mesmo tom entediado e áspero. Aquele tom que guardara por muito tempo em sua memória com muito esforço, para não deixar que se perdesse com as águas impetuosas do tempo.

Abriu os olhos exatamente como ele mandou. E lá estavam aqueles olhos ônix a encará-la com certa impaciência, o olhar turvo, perdido por aí. Sua respiração pesada, incidindo em seu queixo. Tão perto quanto jamais estiveram.

-Ai! Vocês estão me espremendo! –Uma vozinha leve e irritada, falou entre ela e o homem- Sai de cima de mim!

Sakura sequer pensou. Rolou para o chão e se levantou de imediato. Ajudando sua menina a por se de pé e abraçando-a fortemente.

Sua felicidade parecia completa.

Enfim, ele estava ali e não lhe parecia ilusão, não lhe parecia imaginação. Ela estivera sobre ele. Não podia ser apenas sua imaginação.

Foi então que as lágrimas que guardara por tanto tempo para quando ele chegasse, correram. Lavando toda a mágoa que passa até o presente momento.

**Capítulo II**

Ele não pensara muito antes de agir. Apenas quando ouvira o grito da menina dera-se por si! Seria egoísta demais se a deixasse morrer em troca de seu segredo. Um segredo que também era egoísta por sua natureza torpe. E egoísta ele já o fora por toda a vida.

Egoísta? Não!Não fora egoísta... Não _apenas_ isso. Tinha ao menos mais dois milhões de adjetivos que podiam descrever o que ele fora até agora. E acredite, nenhum deles faziam uma boa referência a sua pessoa. Verdadeiramente, eles sequer eram o suficiente para que descrevessem exatamente o _que _ele era. Sim. O "_que"_ era o pronome correto para definir a si próprio. Deixara de usar "_quem"_ no momento em que abandonara a tudo que podia lhe dar alguma felicidade. Deixara seu status de ser humano para decair ao nível de um mero objeto, brincando nos dedos maléficos do Mister Cobrão...

Agora tinha a pequena em seus braços. Ela ainda tinha seus olhinhos fortemente fechados. Contudo podia ver perfeitamente bem. A menina era uma perfeita cópia da criança que a Haruno um dia havia sido. Eram os mesmos cabelos róseos, macios como as pétalas das cerejeiras, a mesma pele alva como a neve fofa e o mesmo jeitinho amável, cheios de gestos gentis e calorosos. O rapaz não pudera deixar de notar isto, ao sentir os pequenos bracinhos da menina envolvendo-lhe o pescoço e apertando-o fortemente, ainda assustada com o que ocorrera... Ou melhor, _quase_ ocorrera.

Hesitou. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Desde de Sakura em seus tempos juvenis, jamais sentira outra amostra de sentimentos. Não tão intensamente quanto a sua antiga companheira do time 7 o fazia.

Continuava a encarar a menina. Não tinha coragem de olhar para a mãe desta. A pessoa em quem pensara por tanto tempo... Ou veemente tentara esquecer por este mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Devia deixar a menina no chão e sumir em meio a noite sem sequer dar tempo para que Sakura dissesse algo? Ou devia ficar? E... Perigosamente ouvir seus agradecimentos?

Não tivera tempo para decidir, pois sentira algo jogando-o fortemente para trás, pegando-o completamente desprevenido de forma que não pudesse concentrar chakra e agarrar-se ao chão. Logo viu-se derrubado contra a árvore e um novo peso impedindo-o de erguer-se.

Foi então que pode encarar a causa desse seu desequilíbrio. Era ela... Literalmente ela lhe fazia perder o chão sob seus pés. Seu plano de sair dali da mesma forma súbita e sorrateira que entrara fora por água abaixo. Agora, de alguma forma, teria de encarar aqueles olhos verdes irresistíveis. Teria de ferir os sentimentos dela mais uma vez... Isto na pior das hipóteses, uma vez que tinha mais que certeza de que ela não relutaria em deixá-lo partir. Ela sequer devia se lembrar o nome dele. O sofrimento do qual ele provavelmente a fizera passar, com toda a certeza, devia ter sido mais um motivo que a fazia querer esquecê-lo de uma só vez. Casar-se e ter uma filha linda com algum homem de sorte, que tinha em suas mãos preciosas virtudes que ele renegara a si mesmo no momento em que se tornara um abjurado, era muito mais do que ele podia tê-la oferecido.

Devia esquecer isso. Pra que ter esse tipo de pensamento? Só o fazia sentir-se ainda mais miserável. Além de não ter objetivos de vida, ainda perdia seu tempo desejando o que não podia ser seu. A cada segundo ele se afundava mais dentro do buraco negro de seu próprio coração. Se antes já se sentia vazio, agora tinha um grande pedaço de vácuo como alma. Sem som, sem oxigênio... Sem vida.

Olhou para a pessoa que conseguira fazê-lo se sentir ainda pior. Estranhamente, era a mesma garota que há anos atrás fizera-o provar um pouco do que é ser amado quando ninguém mais parecia se importar, a garota que quase o fizera ficar, quase mudara sua vida. Infelizmente fora apenas quase... Isto porque, como mais uma amostra de sua tolice, ele a repelira veementemente.

O jeito era agir como sempre agira perante ela. Descaso. Irritação. Talvez fossem o suficiente para afastá-la de si e deixá-la seguir sua vida feliz.

-Abra os olhos, Sakura! –Disse rudemente. Não que tivesse dito porque realmente queria encará-la nos olhos, contudo, ela precisava ver que sua filha estava perfeitamente bem. Não queria voltar a ser egoísta. Já o fora uma vez, e ali estava ele... Não podia deixá-la pensar que ambas estavam mortas só para que ele pudesse fugir.

Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que não queria realmente fugir dali. Pra onde iria, se o fizesse? Não importa para onde ele fosse, não importa o quão longe fosse, não importa o quanto corra, não há como fugir de si mesmo. Não há como se esconder da dor que se carrega, do vazio, da solidão. Porque fugir, por mais que fosse uma opção, nunca seria a solução e ele aprendera isso com o tempo. Cansara de fazê-lo.

Fugira de Sakura, fugira de Naruto, fugira de Konoha e fugira mais tarde a cada três anos de Orochimaru. Pelo menos, até que ele o recapturasse... Ah, sim, fugira até mesmo do Mister Cobrão. Ele nunca fora capaz de aceitar aquele negócio de dar e receber. Isso era coisa para pessoas que tinham sentimentos e boas intenções. E até onde ele sabia, sua busca insensata por poder não tinha nem um pingo de bondade. Ele queria receber o treinamento adequado, todavia, não queria entregar a única coisa que sobrara... Sim, pois seu coração se fora, seus amor-próprio e orgulho, caíram despedaçados no momento em que se apresentou ao homem de feições ofídicas, logo, tudo o que lhe sobrara fora o próprio corpo, ou melhor dizendo, a casca vazia que ele insistia em chamar de corpo. Não entregaria ao Orochimalvado tudo o que lhe sobrara. Afinal de contas, o que teria acontecido com sua vingança, se tivesse deixado-o usá-lo? Embora ele acreditasse que não tivesse mais alma, ainda tinha sua mente, que seria esquecida em algum lugar – juntamente com os planos de vingança contra Itachi - enquanto o homem usaria seu corpo para por o mundo sob seus pés. Por isso ele fugira. No começo, por medo do que lhe ocorreria, mas depois de ser severamente punido quando voltara, percebera que não era mais uma mera questão de troca de favores...

-Ai! Vocês estão me espremendo! –Uma vozinha leve e irritada, falou entre ele e a moça, arrancando-o brutalmente de seus pensamentos- Sai de cima de mim!

Sakura finalmente tirou seu peso de cima de si e da menina. Ele apenas a observou levantar-se e ajudar a menina. Estranhamente quando o fez, Sasuke sentiu um frio intenso, do qual ele não se lembrava ter sentindo em qualquer momento. Talvez devia ser porque nunca se sentira realmente tão quente e aconchegado antes, ou se sentira alguma vez, não era uma sensação da qual ele tinha em sua memória. Contudo, era extremamente boa. Reconfortante, aquele calor. De onde teria vindo? Por que, de súbito, teria sentido aquilo?

Ele ouviu um soluço pouco a sua frente. Procurou por sua origem e apenas se deparou com a mulher de vestido rosa estampado com florzinhas brancas, de cabeça baixa, sem desviar os olhos verdes como perfeitas jóias cheios de incredulidade de sua figura. As perfeitas orbes dela cintilavam como ele jamais havia visto em uma pessoa antes. Brilhavam como se, de súbito, uma estrela tivesse nascido por dentro deles. Por mais que ela estivesse chorando, ele não pôde notar o quão única era a intensidade dos sentimentos por dentro da alma dela. Alguém assim, decididamente, não era pra ele. Linda demais. Verdadeira demais. Perfeita demais. E… Distante de si demais.

-Ora, Sakura. –Sasuke decidiu que se protegeria da beleza inocente dela, que agora tanto o afetava, com uma máscara de escárnio e de frieza- Passaram-se 12 anos, mas tenho a impressão de que você continua a mesma chorona irritante.

-S..Sasuke...kun. –A mulher hesitou em pronunciar-lhe o nome. Temia por quê ele desaparecesse no momento em que lhe pronunciasse o nome. Como muitas vezes antes- Vo... Você finalmente voltou! Depois de tanto tempo, você voltou para mim! Eu esperei por tanto tempo... Procurei por você em todos os lugares. Sentei naquele banco onde nos despedimos dia após dia, rezando para que você voltasse para mim.

Sem qualquer advertência, Sakura simplesmente se jogou de volta aos braços dele. Esperara por aquele momento por muito tempo, sorrindo e chorando. Completamente emocionada. As lágrimas misturando-se ao sangue em suas veste. Era tudo o que ela quisera fazer em tempo. Jogar-se nos braços dele, deitar-se contra seu corpo e dizer-lhe mais uma vez exatamente como se sentia. O quão desesperada estivera por todo este tempo. O quão morta ela estivera.

Ele viu-se sem palavras. Sentia de novo aquela calidez em seu corpo. A sensação de que algo se aquecia ali dentro. E um coração que há anos não batia, de repente deu um salto, discreto, mas ainda assim um sinal de vida.

Ele fechou os olhos. Era incapaz de corresponder àquele abraço, contudo, se mostrava ainda mais impotente em desviar seu olhar da cabeça dela, que se encontrava afundada em seu ombro direito.

-Ei! –A menina chamou a atenção de ambos para si. Ela não era a melhor em ser ignorada. Principalmente por obter a atenção da mãe toda para si, o tempo todo. Contudo, inesperadamente fez uma cara de quem esforçava-se para lembrar de algo. Não demorou muito para que ela sorrisse- Eu sei quem é você!

Sakura, ainda com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, pôs-se a fitá-la. Será que o quase acidente deixara a menina maluca? Realmente não tinha como ela conhecê-lo.

-É mesmo? -Sasuke também fez uma expressão carregada de incredulidade.

-Ah, sim! –A menina confirmou se aproximando do moço recostado sobre a árvore e tocando-lhe o rosto, enquanto erguia seu rosto- Não tenho mais dúvidas! É você mesmo!

-Querida, você não está confundindo as coisas? –Sakura perguntou pacientemente, com a voz um tanto alterada, graças ao choro e a emoção. Clareou a garganta e rapidamente limpou o rastro das lágrimas em seu rosto- Você não chegou a conhecê-lo. Ele esteve viajando por um longo tempo.

-Os cabelos estão um pouco mais compridos, mas você é o menino que está na foto em cima da mesinha do quarto da mamãe. –A menina respondeu orgulhosa por ter descoberto tudo sozinha. Sakura corou. Ela mantinha aquela fotografia como uma verdadeira relíquia- Numa foto de quando minha mãe era pequena. Também aparecem o tio Naruto, o Tio Kakashi e é claro, minha mãe! Eu disse ao tio Kakashi que quando eu crescer, também vou ter ele como sensei! Ele disse que vai esperar por mim, se meu pai não vier me buscar para me treinar pessoalmente. Sabe, meu pai é muito importante e ocupado!

Sasuke olhou fixamente os olhos azuis com um singelo toque de verde, bem claros, ainda mais que o céu em um perfeito dia ensolarado. Estranhamente, ele tinha impressão de ter encarado aquele mesmo par de olhos... Mas não exatamente como os dela, cheios de uma pureza infantil e um brilho peculiar de felicidade. O dono original, não conseguia ter os olhos tão bonitos quanto os daquela menina, disso ele se lembrava. Contudo, não sabia dizer a quem eles pertenciam. Apenas sabia que eram familiares.

-Ela... Sua filha com o... –Sasuke iniciou a frase esperando que ela completasse, contudo, não demonstrando o fato de não mais se lembrar. Fingia-se surpreso. Não queria mostrar-se ignorante quanto àquilo. Na verdade, odiava o fato de ser _ignorante_ a qualquer coisa. Principalmente quando tinha _certeza_ de que conhecia a coisa ignorada. No caso, sabia que conhecia o pai da menina.

-Sim. –Sakura confirmou finalmente se afastando dele e pondo-se novamente de pé, em seguida, olhando-o com remorso, como se lhe pedisse desculpa por ter se casado e tudo mais- Com o Gaara...

Sim! Era a ele que aqueles mesmos olhos pertenciam. Sem dúvidas, era filha do Kazekage. Apesar disso, surpreendeu-lhe o fato de que ela tivesse se casado com alguém como ele. Quer dizer, não era difícil ver Sakura com Naruto ou aquele outro menino que o substituíra no time 7. Segundo os informantes de Orochimaluco, o rapaz tinha incrível semelhança física consigo próprio, então fora um pensamento meio que óbvio a ele. Mas Gaara? Por que ele? O que teria feito como que um casal tão incomum se unisse?

Não ousou externar essas perguntas. Pareceria a ela que estava a sentir ciúmes. E ele não estava. Não queria estar. Não _podia_ estar! Alguém como ele não podia se dar ao direito de sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa como ela. Ela era feliz. Ele podia ver no rosto dela. Podia sentir através do toque cálido, que somente uma pessoa com amor no coração podia oferecer.

Já estragara a vida de pessoas o suficiente para fazer isso com ela. Ele devia admitir que considerava-a. E a quem se tem ao menos um pouco de consideração, não se machuca. Não se fere. Não se bate nem com uma flor.

Pena que entendera isso tarde demais. Ele machucara a ela, a Naruto e ao resto da vila da folha. Todos a quem considerava. Machucara e muito. E se alguém o perguntasse se tinha remorso, bem... Anteriormente teria respondido sem hesitar que não se arrependia de nada, mas... Agora já não sabia mais o que dizer! Ele conseguira que seu espírito se acalmasse graças a vingança, mas... Não conseguira viver graças àquilo... Não tivera mais uma vida desde que deixara seu lar...

Sentia uma curiosidade doentia em saber o que teria acontecido se naquela noite fatídica tivesse aceitado ficar com ela. Se tivesse realmente abraçado-a ao invés de golpeá-la, se tivesse esquecido tudo...

Talvez estivessem casados. Talvez estivessem felizes. Talvez ele não fosse apenas um pedaço de carne ambulante sem objetivos ou coração.

Olhou-a com cuidado. Ela parecia esperar por uma reação dele. Algum comentário, por menor que fosse. Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, quando ele estava por perto, ela continuava insegura. Resolveu sanar-lhe a expectativa.

-Que bom! –Sasuke respondeu com indiferença. Não era bom que ela notasse sua confusão interna. Não era bom que gritasse o que estava sentindo, como tinha ganas a fazê-lo- Espero que estejam sendo felizes. Agora, se me permite... Tenho de ir.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! –Sakura respondeu enquanto observava o moço se levantar e limpar as suas vestes de terra. Foi então que notou sangue espalhado por todas elas. Ele... O que ele teria feito? Será que agora ele vinha de alguma batalha? Ou melhor, d'_A Batalha_? Será que estaria ferido? Esta suspeita apenas fortaleceu a determinação da garota de fazê-lo ficar. Pois dessa vez ela daria sua própria vida se fosse necessário para que ele ficasse- Você não pode ir, agora! Não mesmo!

-Não? –O rapaz perguntou desdenhoso e sarcástico, arqueando de leve a sobrancelha esquerda- E por que não?

-Venha comigo, e eu lhe darei todos as razões. Até em ordem alfabética se quiser... –Sakura pediu com um sorriso simpático, estendendo uma mão a ele.

-Não preciso ir com você para que me diga os motivos. Você está aqui, pode dizê-los agora. –Sasuke respondeu desconfiado. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela tentava enrolá-lo, enganá-lo ou algo do gênero. Por algum motivo ela queria que fosse com ele... Mas para quê ele o faria? Para sofrer mais ao vê-la chegar e ser recebida pelo Kazekage com um beijo carinhoso? Para se humilhar? Afinal de contas, estaria perante o homem mais importante da vila da areia, enquanto ele era alguém que seria preso no momento em que pisasse em sua terra natal.

Sakura respirou fundo tomando coragem. Queria lhe dizer de uma vez só o que guardara por tanto tempo... Esperava sinceramente que ele entendesse...

-Milhões de vezes a Hokage me repreendeu por ser tola esperando que um dia você voltasse... Milhões de vezes todos me disseram que minha espera era inútil, que minhas esperanças eram irrelevantes, que meus sentimentos eram vãos e tolos –Sakura continuou, com a voz baixa e emocionada, pequenas lágrimas correndo ao se lembrar daquilo tudo. - E milhões de vezes respondi de volta que me esforçaria para te esquecer. Milhões de vezes me enganei dizendo que não mais te amava. Mas milhões de vezes sofri, por saber que não se pode esquecer um pedaço de si mesmo. Por mais que milhões seja algo grandioso, jamais seria o suficiente para aplacar a falta que você me fez, o sentimento que me despertou. Afinal, todo o sentimento, por mais que o julguem de vão e tolo, ainda é um sentimento. E está incrustado dentro da gente. Por isso, não pode ser classificado como vão ou tolo. Ou ambos. Em todo esse tempo, por mais que me culpasse, por mais que tentasse me convencer do contrário, eu tive fé em você. Depositei tudo o que restava de minha alma despedaçada em você. Eu nunca deixei de acreditar que você voltaria, mesmo quando fingia não me importar contigo, eu olhava para janela, orando aos deuses que te protegessem e te trouxesse de volta são e salvo. Por mais que esperar por você acabasse com o que sobrava de mim ao ver minhas esperanças estilhaçadas, eu o fazia. E você sabe porque... Sempre soube. Não me convém repetir.

Sasuke piscou, mal podendo acreditar no que ouvia. Seria mesmo verdade? Ela realmente teria esperado-o por tanto tempo? Ela realmente teria abandonado a própria felicidade para um futuro tão incerto?

-Sakura... –ele apenas sussurrou em fio de voz, com mais ternura do que pretendia. Seus grandes orbes verdes se iluminaram perante o chamado dele. Fora algo que sempre esperara para ouvir, algo que sempre quisera ouvir, algo que fazia com que todos os anos de dor fossem compensados.

A declaração dela o fizera esquecer por completo tudo o que acontecera até o presente momento. Sentiu seu coração dar uma nova batida sobressaltada para no momento seguinte bater desesperado, como jamais o vira em ocasião alguma. Sentiu-se leve, como se todo o peso que estivera sobre seus ombros desaparecessem conforme as palavras dela lhe penetravam os ouvidos, acariciando como suco de laranja ao sedento. De alguma forma, ele precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele precisava saber que não existiam apenas pessoas que queria sua cabeça, mas aquelas que esperavam pacientemente por seu retorno. Que esperavam o melhor de si, mesmo quando tudo o que ele fazia era ruim.

-Não diga nada. –Sakura pediu bondosamente enquanto se aproximava dele e lhe tocava o rosto com delicadeza. O moço sentiu esquentar o lugar por onde ela tocava, como as brasas que há muito esperaram para serem despertadas após ficarem em estado vegetativo. Era uma sensação totalmente nova para ele. Nunca sentira algo tão intenso e tão maravilhoso em sua vida.- Não há necessidade de que o faça. Apenas aceite a mão que lhe ofereço e venha comigo. Eu quero cuidar dos seus ferimentos. Quero cuidar de você, Sasuke-kun.

-Gomen nasai, Sakura. –Sasuke respondeu com suavidade, os olhos ônix tristes observando-a com cautelosamente, enquanto retirava com um especial cuidado a mão de seu rosto. Sabia que não merecia o toque, entretanto não queria lhe ferir os sentimentos. Tinha consciência de que tudo o que ela lhe oferecia, não podia ser aceito por ele. Não por alguém que fora tão ruim. - Não posso aceitar. Sinto que sua preocupação é verdadeira, mas meu merecimento é falso.

-Iie. –Sakura negou sinceramente observando sua atitude e fitando-lhe os olhos vazios- Não se desculpe! Porque eu não vou aceitar. Não vou ver você partir de novo, Sasuke-kun. E nada do que faça vai me demover dessa decisão.

-Sakura... –Sasuke murmurou mais uma vez. Sentia que alguma coisa dentro de si estava mudando... A preocupação verdadeira dela fazia com que lhe doesse profundamente toda vez que ele recusava um pedido dela. Se não soubesse que se fechara há muito tempo para os sentimentos, quase diria que estava se abrindo... Se não soubesse que não tinha sentimentos ou coração, até diria que estava emocionado.

-Você seria capaz de deixar esta menina órfã? –Sakura perguntou semi-cerrando os olhos ao fitá-lo em determinação- Porque dessa vez, você só sai daqui se me matar!

Sasuke fitou a moça, completamente incrédulo. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Principalmente dela. Ela não seria capaz de abandonar a menina pela qual gritara tão desesperadamente momentos antes. Seria?

E quanto a ele? Ele sabia que não podia ficar, mas... Não queria sujar suas mãos de sangue. Não queria matá-la... Entretanto, sua presença ali não era justificada. Tinha de partir, ao invés de ficar e estragar a vida perfeita que ela tinha! Por tudo quer era sagrado! Quem era ele para chegar e tomar um amor que não deveria ser seu?

Ele olhou ao redor completamente desnorteado. Tinha que decidir logo o que fazer. Tinha que tomar uma decisão!

Capítulo III

-Você só pode estar louca! –Sasuke redargüiu de modo frio- Não teria coragem!

-Mamãe, ele tem razão! –A menina respondeu grudando a sua perna fortemente, como se tentasse impedi-la de fazer uma loucura. O que realmente estava. Mas faria tudo por ele! Até mesmo dar-lhe a vida. Não podia perdê-lo novamente. Não agüentaria. Seria quase como perder sua filha. Pois estaria perdendo novamente um pedaço de si e sem mais outro pedaço, nenhum ser humano vivia... Nem mesmo o mais forte deles. Nem mesmo a moça que se escondia atrás de sorrisos falsos. Nem mesmo o coração que estava suficientemente calejado e acostumado. Era novamente por sua vida que lutava. Trazê-lo de volta para si, era mera questão de sobrevivência.- Você está louca!

-Não peço que me entenda, Hana! –Sakura abaixou-se e sorriu para sua pequena. Se fosse se despedir, que fizesse isso de uma maneira que sua pequena compreendesse. Afinal, como seria para uma criança, ouvir da própria mãe, que morreria? Porque ela sabia, se Sasuke derrotara Itachi, era imensamente superior em força a ela. Era realmente uma missão suicida, mas ela tinha esperanças... Acreditava que podia tocar o coração do homem a sua frente. Agarrava-se fervorosamente a esta possibilidade. Era tudo o que tinha a fazer... Não voltaria atrás de suas próprias palavras... Como dizia Naruto: "Esse é o meu jeito ninja!"- E eu não estou louca. Tudo o que estou tentando fazer é resgatar algo que me foi negado há muito tempo atrás. Antes mesmo de você nascer.

-Ele? –A menina perguntou apontando o polegar com descaso ao homem, com um olhar extremamente enciumado, intercalando com o desesperado - Poxa, mãe, você consegue coisa melhor! Meu pai, por exemplo...

-Vá para casa, Hana! –Sakura pediu, sem responder as últimas palavras da pequena. Abraçou-a fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido- Fique lá! Se a mamãe não voltar, por favor, procure Naruto ou Kakashi-sensei. E saiba de uma coisa, querida: Mamãe te ama muito!

-Mas... Eu não quero voltar se você, mamãe! –A menina disse com os olhos rasos d'água.

-Apenas vá! –Sakura pediu pacientemente- E por favor, se torne a melhor ninja que Konoha já conheceu

Sasuke olhou feio para a menina que se afastava. Irritante! Tanto quanto a própria mãe! Fechou os olhos tentando digerir as palavras da pequena. De certa forma, ela tinha razão. Se o comparasse ao pai dela, ele era um grande pedaço de nada. Sequer existente. Apenas mais um traidor. Apenas mais um ser sujo infestando o mundo de desgraças. Por um momento sentiu seu coração pesar e se encher de um sentimento que o deixava levemente decepcionado consigo mesmo, misturando dor e algo espremendo o peito como se o apertassem com uma bigorna. Ele podia reconhecer aquilo. Sempre andara com ele. Era a tristeza, deixando suas feições ainda mais carregadas e obscuras. Era a tristeza, que durante muito tempo, caminhou ao seu lado como companheira fiel, quase como um terceiro olho ou orelha. Não se orgulhara em ostentá-la... Não se envergonhava de sustentá-la. Era apenas TUDO o que sobrara em seu mundinho vazio. Assim como agora. Queria mandá-la embora. Por que não? A fidelidade dela fora uma coisa que precisara e incentivara-o a seguir com seus planos sanguinários. No entanto, lhe cobrara um preço caro pra continuar ao seu lado. Dia após dia, lhe sugava a vida, os pensamentos lógicos, tomava-lhe as formas juvenis e as endureciam como se fossem concreto. Pouco ganho, muitas perdas...

-Ela tem razão! –Sasuke respondeu firmemente, decepcionado por fazê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo resignado. Não tinha porque se ofender. Não tinha porque discordar da pequena. Ela tinha razão em querer o melhor para mãe. E ele estava muito longe disso. Na verdade, no outro extremo a essa qualificação. Entendia também que ela o fazia por amor ao próprio pai. Ele era um estranho que aparecera do nada para estragar a perfeição do lar familiar no qual os três viviam- Não vale a pena perder sua vida por _isto_.

-Isto? –A mulher de olhos fúlgidos questionou com algum espanto- Por que se refere a ti próprio usando "_isto"_?

-Porque foi o que eu me tornei. –Sasuke respondeu sem muito pensar, contudo, sem alterar sua expressão firmemente resignada- Fui treinado, mas tratado como um escravo que desobedecera seu dono e esperava pacientemente o momento de ir para o tronco pagar seus crimes. E talvez eu realmente o seja. Artigo de decoração. Instrumento desleal de um tolo. Sem sentimentos. Sem coração. Sem alma. Cruel e malvado. Meramente um recipiente. Reles _isto_.

-Então você... Você... Orochimaru? Você está com Orochimaru dentro de si? Você _é_ Orochimaru? –Sakura perguntou chocada, enquanto se afastava lentamente deste. A figura de Orochimaru ainda a assustava. Sempre lhe lembrava o vazio que sentia, por ter lhe tomado o amado.

Sasuke hesitou. Não! Não era o Orochimaru dentro de si. Decididamente não! Ele o matara. E a este momento ele já estava em estado de putrefação em algum lugar longe dali. Longe do alcance daqueles dois anjos intocáveis. Contudo, elas ainda não estavam fora de perigo. Ele era o próprio perigo. Era aquele que estragaria a vida delas, caso ficasse. Todavia, para que ela se livrasse da idéia de desperdiçar sua vida por ele, valia a pena fazer com que assim ela acreditasse. Qualquer coisa valia a pena para poupá-la de si. Era muito amor da parte dela. Muitos sentimentos... Nenhum que devia pertencer a si próprio... Para o bem da mulher. Para o seu bem! Ele tinha noção de que a faria infeliz. Não sabia amar. Também não sabia se queria aprender. Por mais que fosse jovem, já era tarde para se aprender como se amava. Perdera muito tempo com seus objetivos mesquinhos. Tanto que sabia que o amor não era mais pra ele. Deixasse aquele sentimento, aos bons que precisavam daquilo para continuar a cada dia fazendo mais e mais as pessoas felizes.

-Sim. –Ele disse olhando-a com um falso sorriso satisfeito- O próprio!

-EU NÃO ACREDITO, SASUKE! –Sakura gritou perante a declaração dele, isso sem dúvidas, surpreendendo-o. Era pra ela ter dado as costas em medo e corrido, pelo menos ela sabia que era aquilo que ele esperava que fizesse. Mas... Ela sabia que não tinha como crer. Não depois de vê-lo hesitar! Não depois de ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome com ternura! Ele não podia ser o Orochimaru. Não condizia com o calor que sentira ao tocá-lo!- Isso só prova que você é o meu Sasuke-kun...

-Prova? –Sasuke perguntou com um olhar incrédulo dirigido a suas feições. Como podia provar? Dizer que era o Orochimaru? Sakura devia estar febril!- Está louca?

-Sim! –Sakura anuiu com leveza e um olhar contrastantemente inquisidor -Uma prova. Orochimaru não hesitaria em se identificar. Não teria se preocupado em me alertar do perigo. Simplesmente me atacaria. Mas mesmo que fosse ele, eu não desistiria da luta. Ele é inimigo de Konoha e eu faria de tudo para aniquilá-lo. Seu plano falhou, querido. E continuará falhando a menos que aceite vir comigo. Porque dezenas de vezes você pode dizer que não quer vir... E dezenas de vezes eu vou responder que não moverei um fio de cabelo até que você venha comigo!

-Ok, Sakura. –Sasuke fitou-a com um olhar consternado. Ela decididamente não era mais a mesma. Parecia não mais temer a própria morte. Parecia ter se fortalecido a custo de suas fraquezas, aprendendo a dominá-las e superá-las. Como ele jamais pudera fazer... - Você está certa. Eu não sou ele.

-Por que nega com tanto fervor a ajuda que estou lhe oferecendo? –Sakura questionou com uma sombra perpassando em seu olhar, entristencendo-lhe.- Está me castigando por ter me casado? Está me condenando por não ter esperado para que o meu primeiro beijo fosse seu? Por ter tido uma criança que não fosse sua? Por eu ser tão tola?

Os olhos da mulher estavam marejados. Seu ar era quase infantil e seus medos pareciam tão reais quanto o vazio dentro de si, contradizendo sua dedução anterior. Pois ela era puramente surpreendente. Puramente comovente. Puramente plácida. Era puramente ela própria. Sentiu novamente aquela tristeza tomando conta de seu ser. Consumindo-o bem devagar, queimando-o por dentro, prejudicando sua imparcialidade perante os olhos verdes e tentadores onde tinha vontade de se afogar. Tirando-lhe cada vez mais um pedacinho de si. O corpo que sentia vontade em abraçar. Aquele olhar dela estava matando-o. Suas palavras, cortando-lhe como uma faca sobre a pele. Estavam lhe dilacerando. Ah, como queria poder ficar. Como queria poder deitá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la até que ficasse sem ar. Pedir-lhe compensação por todo o tempo em que ficaram separados. Entretanto, ele não merecia... Ela não o pertencia... Ele não queria machucá-la. Não podia fazer-lhe nenhum mau sem que este voltasse contra a si próprio. Ela já era como um pedaço de si próprio. O seu coração renascendo. Por egoísmo ou altruísmo, não queria causar dor. Nem nela, nem nele.

-E então? –Sasuke desafiou-a, com um sorriso leve em seus lábios. Precisava se armar contra ela! Ela não apenas tinha-o conquistado, como sentia que _ela_ era tudo o que queria no momento. E ele não podia querê-la! Não podia ceder aos encantos dela e simplesmente ficar. Precisava afastá-la dele! E faria isso segundo a batalha que ela propusera... Ele ainda duvidava da capacidade dela. Não iria matá-la. Apenas a deixaria inconsciente e iria embora. Isso e nada mais. Exatamente como fizera antes. Não queria e nem pretendia acabar com a vida dela. Mesmo porque já o fizera uma vez... Não faria de novo. Por isso provocava-a. Era a melhor forma de protegê-la de si –Vai vir ou não? Eu quero ir embora!

-Como quiser... – Ela devolveu tentando conter as novas lágrimas que queriam cair. Não podia sequer pensar em machucá-lo. Não conseguiria. Tentara ameaçá-lo na esperança de que não precisasse realmente chegar a esse extremo. Mas ao contrário do que ele provavelmente pensava, ela não iria desistir. Não dessa vez. Lutaria por ele. Lutaria para que ele ficasse. Seu plano falhara. Ele não se tocaria com meras palavras. Como não se tocara com suas lágrimas da última vez que o pedira pra ficar.

A kunoichi reagiu, reunindo chakra em suas mãos e correndo pra cima dele. Não queria estar fazendo-o, mas ele não lhe deixava opções. Queria guerra? Então guerra teria. Não o deixaria ir embora sem fazer nada. Não ficaria de braços cruzados, como a inútil que fora há anos atrás, vendo-o partir. Ela tinha certeza de que não resistiria e invariavelmente deixaria sua menina orfã. Por isso lutava. Não tinha realmente uma opção. Era morrer ou morrer. E se fosse para definhar, que fosse lutando pelo que queria e não se entregando sem nem ao menos tentar.

- Mas vai se arrepender de ser tão cabeça dura quando eu acabar. Não é como se eu fosse aquela menininha assustada. Eu não tenho mais medo de assumir meus atos. Não tenho mais medo de fazer o que for preciso.

-Ótimo! –Sasuke respondeu com descaso, dando de ombros e encaminhando sua mão até a cintura, onde deixara uma de suas kunais, mas no momento em que fizera o movimento, sentira sua mão ser afastada dali com força. Vira então que fora atingido por uma pedra. Que ela jogara. Realmente melhorara... Tivera tempo de impedir seu movimento... Ele compraria essa briga. Por ela e pela sua felicidade. Ele só estaria ali para lhe estragar a vida plena!- Pra mim está tudo bem!

-Desista e fique comigo... –Ela sussurrou antes de tentar desferir um golpe, rezando aos céus que não o machucasse em demasia, mas teve seu pulso segurado por ele- Vai se arrepender quando perceber que perdeu sua vida com nada...

-Você não sabe o que diz... –Sasuke respondeu com amargura ofuscando qualquer brilho que seus olhos pudessem ter- Não sabe se quer o que é se arrepender.

-É mesmo? –Sakura perguntou sarcástica, enquanto desferia novos golpes contra ele, que apenas se esquivava, agora, sequer dando-se ao trabalho de se defender com as mãos. Uau! Ele realmente evoluíra!- Você não me entende! É muito fácil para você dizer que não sei o que é me arrepender quando não tem idéia do que eu passei durante todos esses anos. Tudo o que eu fazia, dia após dia, era gritar o quão imprestável eu era por não ter conseguido te impedir, por não ter te achado, por não te esquecer...

-Tolices! –O Uchiha redargüira enquanto se desviava de um golpe que lhe acertaria o ombro. Ele realmente não tinha noção do que ela dizia. Não imaginava que alguém pudesse sofrer por alguém como ele. Não podia deixar de dizer que a declaração anterior dela o afetara, e isso só o fortalecera a deixá-la novamente. Ela não merecia o sofrimento que ele a estava proporcionando agora. Não precisava arriscar sua preciosa vida para que alguém que não valia mais nada ficasse ao seu lado. Não merecia perder a vida por ele. E não merecia jogar sua vida fora _com_ ele. Sabia que a faria comer o pão que o diabo amassou se escolhesse ficar. Sabia que faria com que a vida dela se tornasse um inferno. Sabia que a faria sofrer. Sabia que ele próprio não agüentaria vê-la definhar graças ao sofrimento que ele lhe traria.- Não jogue fora o que tem, para buscar o que não deve ser de ninguém.

-Talvez você esteja certo. –Sakura respondeu enquanto parava de súbito os golpes, como que pensando na frase dita por ele. Seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras, justamente por ter baixado em uma quase submissão. Ela desistiria. Deixaria-o ir e ele não teria de fazer nada para isso. Ele quase sorriu. Não queria causar mais dor a um anjo, profanando o sagrado.

Ele baixou a guarda. Estava aliviado por não ter que fazer qualquer mau a ela. Um alívio quase doentio. Seu grande pedaço de buraco-negro não se alargaria mais ao vê-la machucar-se tentando acertá-lo. Estava quase feliz por não ter de feri-la de alguma forma. Estava feliz por ela ter entendido, mesmo que ele sequer tivesse se pronunciado. Embora não admitisse, talvez ela tivesse compreendido que aquela era a forma dele de dizer que correspondia ao que ela sentia. A pedra que chamava de coração, agora se mexia. Mas ele entendia e um dia ela saberia também que como tudo na vida, o amor deles estava fadado a passar. A não existir. A se extinguir.

Entretanto, seu momento de distração foi o suficiente para que ela se jogasse contra ele, derrubando-o contra o solo recoberto por folhas, aliviando-lhe a queda.

Ele sentia novamente o peso dela paralisando-o. Inebriando-lhe os sentidos. Fazendo com que seu coração perdesse o rumo, que seu corpo se tornasse quente, que o contato entre as peles o fizesse morder os lábios para que contivesse um suspiro satisfeito com aquela sensação que o assolava.

-Se esse fosse o caso. –Sakura completou ficando sobre o Uchiha, enquanto jogava todo seu peso contra ele para que o jovem não pudesse escapar- Não me restou nada para ser perdido ou jogado fora, Sasuke-kun. Você levou tudo. Eu lhe dei tudo! E não me arrependo. Nem por um segundo.

-Sakura... –Ele não pôde conter que seus olhos encontrassem os dela, principalmente porque ansiava fitá-los. Ansiava por penetrar fundo na sua alma inocente, no seu amor devotado e guardado para ele e por ele. Era como se estivesse no meio do oceano, após se navio naufragar e ela era como um pedaço de madeira que ele usava para se manter vivo- Não diga mais nada... Onegai, apenas me deixe ir. Não quero lhe machucar. Você não quer me ferir. É um empate. Não me dê razões para ficar. Não me ofereça sua generosidade. Não me deixe permanecer contigo. Escute-me. É para o seu bem!

-Eu acho que ainda sou capaz de decidir o que é melhor para mim. –Ela disse lançando uma carga de emoções intensa em seu olhar e lhe transmitindo. Sentiu-se lânguido, as mãos tremendo em vontade de irem em direção as mechas de cabelos dela que caiam como um belo véu rosado por seu rosto e colocá-los atrás da orelha, como a desculpa perfeita para acariciar seu rosto ao fazer tal movimento. Sentia vontade de lhe provar o sabor dos lábios... Da pele... Da língua...- E eu sei que o melhor para mim é ficar ao seu lado. É cuidar de você. Cozinhar para você. Conversar com você. Dançar com você. Sorrir para você. Fazer qualquer coisa para te ver feliz. Arrancar-lhe um sorriso satisfeito, ou um suspiro deliciado ao fim da noite depois de tomarmos um chá fresco. Qualquer coisa que seja com você. Pra você. Eu quero lhe dar de volta tudo o que você perdeu, tudo o que não pôde aproveitar. E isso vai me fazer bem. Isso é para o meu bem!

-Eu... Eu... –Sasuke desviou seu olhar para as árvores, enquanto pensava em um argumento que a convencesse a deixá-lo partir... Mas... Por que queria partir mesmo? Ele não se lembrava... Não conseguia. Não quando ela acabara de dizer coisas vindo do fundo do coração, com uma intensidade da qual ele jamais tivera o privilégio de presenciar antes. Com a emoção que ele nunca tinha provado em qualquer momento anterior. Que ele nunca tinha sentido ou tocado.- Deixe-me ir. Vai se arrepender caso eu fique. Vou lhe trazer problemas.

-Não mais do que os que eu já enfrentei sem você. –Sakura garantiu com um sorriso persuasivamente belo- E mesmo que me trouxesse mais, eu os enfrentaria de cabeça erguida, se você estiver lá para segurar a minha mão, para me abraçar...

-Não seja irritante! –Sasuke pediu calmamente, enquanto avaliava as possibilidades de virá-la no chão e amarrá-la por ali. NÃO FICARIA! Não podia! Principalmente agora... Ela o colocara em uma situação ainda pior, onde teria que machucá-la para sair dali. Era uma força sobre-humana que o prendia ali na terra, sob ela. De onde ela teria tirado tanta força? Desde quando ela seria tão forte? É... Parece que tinha muitas coisas das quais ele ainda não sabia sobre a Sakura-chan- Nada vai me fazer ficar!

-Claro! –Sakura confirmou procurando um contato visual direto com ele, perguntaria coisas importantes demais a partir de agora para que ele fugisse de si. Precisava ver cada reação que ele tinha para poder tirar suas conclusões - E pra onde você vai? Pelo que vejo, voltou d'A Batalha. Vivo! O que você tem, Sasuke-kun? Não me parece feliz por isso!

Ele se calou. Mesmo que os anos tivessem passado, ele ainda não era capaz de admitir para ela que errara. Não sabia por que, mas na presença dela não queria parecer menos que perfeito. Não podia contaminá-la com sua imperfeição, mas desta vez... Ele sabia que era necessário admitir. Dizer que sentia muito por tê-la feito sofrer. Era o máximo que poderia lhe oferecer antes de ir embora novamente. Quem sabe pudesse conviver consigo mesmo sem se sentir tão... culpado... Não, não era essa a palavra! O culpado era alguém que cometera coisas ruins, contudo sentia algum arrependimento, que ainda tinha um perdão... Uma chance para consertar o erro. Mas ele... Ele não era simplesmente culpado. Não havia perdão. Por mais que pudessem dizer ao contrário. Por mais que ela pudesse fingir que não se importava, ainda assim ele seria imperdoável.

-Como poderia parecer feliz, Sakura? –Ele respondeu em um tom baixo e sem emoção alguma. Por dentro queria gritar sua indignação, sua irritação. Mas por que o faria na frente dela? Ela não tinha nada a ver com os erros que cometera por si próprio. Muito pelo contrário! Ela tentara impedi-lo de se tornar exatamente o que era. Ah... Devia ter escutado-a. Devia ter ficado... – A felicidade foi algo que me abandonou exatamente quando todos os meus familiares se foram. Desde então, não sei o que é felicidade. Não me lembro como é senti-la. Não sei como é ser feliz. Não sei o que é sorrir sem escárnio ou com alguma emoção boa. Não devo ter nascido para ser feliz...

-Iie! –Sakura interrompeu-o, levemente irritada por suas palavras. Não reconhecia o homem a sua frente. Estava amargurado. Sem esperanças... Era como um zumbi, com o corpo perambulando por ali, mas sem alma alguma. Apenas morto. Nem de longe parecia seu Sasuke... Entristeceu-se por isso! Amava-o demais para vê-lo em uma situação tão ruim quanto essa, sem que se sentisse tão mal quanto ele- Um homem faz o seu próprio destino. A felicidade é uma conseqüência. Você fala como se fosse cair morto agora, Sasuke. Mas a vida não acabou! Estamos aqui, vivos, respirando, conversando... Qual o seu problema? Vai desistir sem lutar? Sem realmente tentar? Onde está o Sasuke-kun determinado que conheci?

-Talvez você tenha razão, Sakura... –Sasuke ponderou sobre as palavras dela por alguns momentos. Ela tinha mais que razão. Tinha sua alma perdida com ela. Parecia tentar resgatá-la agora... Conhecia-o melhor que ele próprio. Ele sabia disso. Contudo, uma de suas únicas convicções é de que NÃO devia ficar. Seria demais para seu coração e para o dela também- Mas este não é mais o Sasuke-kun que você conheceu. Este é marcado a ferro pelo sofrimento, dor e solidão. Não há esperanças. É apenas isso. O fim. Eu completei a missão que busquei durante toda a minha vida e acabou aí. Não há mais nada que ainda seja meu!

-Para cada fim... –Sakura respondeu suavemente, tocando-lhe o rosto pétreo com seus dedos longos e afastando uma mecha dos cabelos negros dos olhos do moço. Ele sentiu algo bom ao ser tocado. Era como se o sol brilhasse novamente contra a pele de um jovem puro, que nunca manchara as mãos de sangue, como fora há 12 anos atrás. Quase sentia-se como alguém mais e não mais como Uchiha Sasuke... Era como se renascesse com seus toques carinhosos- Há um recomeço. Uma nova chance de tentar fazer o melhor possível para reaver o que lhe foi tomado ou negado...

-Não posso pedir que me mostre o caminho... –Sasuke respondeu carinhosamente, enquanto tocava-lhe a mão e afastava-a de si cuidadosamente- Não mereço seu toque, não mereço sua preocupação e tampouco seu amor... Queria ter ficado... Queria que tudo fosse diferente. Mas não posso ficar! Sou um Imperdoável, Sakura. Alguém que vai lhe fazer o mau, mesmo desejando o contrário... Deixe-me partir.

-Eu não posso! –Sakura responde com calma, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar penetrante, cheio de amor- Sua vida, é a minha vida! Sua existência, é a minha existência. Seu sofrimento, é o meu sofrimento! Deixe-me findá-lo! Levarei você comigo, Sasuke-kun! Só quero o seu melhor. Só quero o nosso melhor! Deixe-me tornar uma parte de você, como você já é uma parte de mim.

-Não há mais nada aqui, Sakura. Nada do qual você possa se tornar parte. –Sasuke respondeu levantando-se, resoluto de que os afastaria um do outro... Não a deixaria tornar-se uma imperdoável também. É duro carregar este fardo. Duro demais até pra quem tem a melhor das intenções. Viver em sociedade é uma benção e uma qualidade que não me foi conferida... Mas a você. Ah, você se dá bem com todos, é adorada e amada. Contudo, por mais que o seja, você será discriminada por todos ao me receber de volta. É um sacrifício grande demais. Também não quero que abandone o seu marido.

-Nós nos separamos. – Sakura rapidamente corrigiu-o- O casamento foi arranjado. No começo tentei ser perfeita, mas não o podia ser quando meu coração clamava por você, Sasuke-kun. Não demorou para que Gaara percebe-se que eu não o amava. Provavelmente por ter algum afeto por mim, libertou-me do compromisso e me trouxe de volta a Konoha.

-Você parou a sua vida por mim, Sakura! –Sasuke constatou ligeiramente chocado e consternado- Deixou de ser feliz por mim! O que diabos pensa que fez? Eu estava desrespeitando todas as diretrizes éticas e morais por uma busca idiota que não me levou a nada e você esteve me esperando?

-Sim. –Sakura respondeu com simplicidade, sem muito compreender os sentimentos dele- Não me importo com o que fez. Sei que sua ira é grande. Talvez eu também tivesse feito se fosse você. Não lhe culpo. E peço que não me culpe por te amar. Peço que não me recrimine por te esperar. Você é o que sempre quis! O motivo de minha existência! Não posso deixar que me abandone mais uma vez... Se não minha vida estará acabada...

Sasuke observou-a com cuidado. Ela decididamente não o deixaria partir. Compreendia os motivos dela, contudo tinha ainda mais consciência dos seus. Fizera uma escolha errada. Era tarde demais para corrigi-la. 12 anos tarde... Impossível redimir-se. Impossível voltar a ser um menino e aceitar a oferta que ela o oferecera aquela noite. E agora, seria algo além do imperdoável se ficasse. O amor que ela lhe oferecia se fosse aceito, só traria dor, ódio e rancor para e entre eles. Pelo bem de ambos, era melhor que não ficassem juntos... Mas ele sabia. Se fosse meramente embora, ela o procuraria até no inferno. Procuraria até encontrá-lo e demovê-lo de sua decisão. E não era isso o que queria... Não queria vê-la triste por sua causa. De alguma forma, se importava com ela... E talvez por isso este pensamento estivesse ocorrendo em sua cabeça. Tinha de afastá-la de si... Nem que para isso... Nem que para isso tivesse de morrer!

Sim! Era isso! Devia morrer para salvá-la de si e para quem sabe, eximir-se de uma culpa que carregaria para o resto de sua existência. Não a faria sofrer a longo prazo! Ela apenas o veria morrer e com o tempo esqueceria... Começaria a ser feliz e já não teria que esperá-lo, mesmo porque, é inútil esperar por alguém que não respira mais. Ou ainda podia matá-la... Embora não sabendo se teria coragem de sujar suas mãos com mais sangue. O sangue da única pessoa que o esperara... Que o amara.

Sorriu para ela, enquanto pegava uma de suas kunais, ainda suja com o sangue de seu irmão, o sangue do penúltimo dos Uchiha. Sakura segurou a própria respiração. Será que ele iria realmente atacá-la para que pudesse seguir seu caminho? Se fosse, não se importaria que ele lhe tirasse a vida. Ainda assim era melhor que vê-lo partir

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, Sasuke apontou a kunai para o próprio peito, enquanto observou-a arregalar bastante seus enormes olhos verdes e correr até sua direção, sentindo a alma pesada. Não podia perdê-lo. Não conseguiria viver sem um pedaço de si. Não agüentaria a dor de vê-lo partir mais uma vez. Preferia que ele lhe tirasse a vida a tirar a própria. Não se importava em morrer... Não mais. Não queria mais sofrer. Não agüentaria suportar uma nova espera para encontrá-lo em outro mundo. Ele não podia... NÃO DEVIA!

-SASUKE! –Gritou desesperada, seus olhos marejados já formavam pequenas gotas de amargura, prontas a se unirem a terra que se mancharia de sangue mais uma vez, marcaria-se mais uma vez com o sangue de um Uchiha.- ONEGAI, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! EU TE AMO! FIQUE COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO É UM IMPERDOÁVEL! NÃO AINDA! ONEGAI, NÃO SE TORNE UM! OUÇA-ME!

Em um esforço rápido do próprio braço, sentiu a lâmina perfurá-lo, ao que clamou alto de dor. Sentiu seus músculos se partirem, enquanto a lâmina ia cada vez mais fundo por esforço próprio de sua mão. Sem mais o que fazer, fechou os próprios olhos, enquanto deixava seu corpo inerte cair ao solo. O seu sangue se misturando com o sangue do irmão que estivera em suas vestes. Ao menos assim, daria paz ao coração despedaçado de Sakura. Assim talvez pudesse rezar as orações que nunca aprendera para que cuidassem bem da única pessoa que se importara consigo nos últimos 12 anos sem qualquer tipo de interesse implícito.

Entristeceu-se ao ver que ela ajoelhara-se ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão e contemplando-o. As lágrimas do anjos de cabelos róseos caíam sobre sua testa e escorriam sobre seu rosto quase sem vida.

Tomou fôlego mais uma vez e sentiu seu peito dilacerado contrair-se e jorrar mais sangue dolorosamente pelo orifício. Neste momento teve certeza de que aquele era seu último fôlego, sua última oportunidade de dizer apenas uma vez as palavras que o coração inerte segurara por doze anos... Uma última mostra de carinho... Um último adeus!

-Sasuke... Por quê? –Sakura perguntou enquanto as lágrimas escorriam quentes pelo rosto- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Por que está dando um fim a minha existência? Por que me faz sofrer desse jeito? Eu... Eu... EU SEMPRE TE AMEI!

Juntando suas ultimas forças, ele tocou o rosto delicado do anjo e sorriu-lhe, limpando suas lágrimas.

-Porque eu te amo, Sakura... E não... agüentaria vê-la perder tudo o que tem por... minha culpa. Não agüentaria vê-la infeliz... por minha causa... –Sentiu que o último esforço que fizera lhe tomara os últimos segundos de vida, logo não estaria mais naquele mundo... Ao menos o último rosto que veria seria o deu um anjo... O anjo que fizera seu coração bater novamente. E foi assim, que este partiu... Com uma única batida, despedindo-se e agradecendo-a, por de alguma forma, tê-lo deixado voltar à tona. Os olhos do Uchiha cerraram-se,carregando para a eternidade consigo a imagem da bela flor.

-SASUKEEEE! VOLTE! –Sakura chamou desesperada, enquanto observava a mão do rapaz despencar, inerte. Sentiu um enorme aperto em seu peito, ao passo que novas lágrimas escorriam como grossos pingos da chuva fria e amarga, carregada de dor- NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO! EU TE AMO!

Sacudiu-o com furor, ainda esperando que ele voltasse, mas... era tarde. O rosto estava ficando frio, misturando-se com suas lágrimas e sua alma já partira...

Aquele era apenas o começo do resto de sua vida. Agora, vazia por completo... Pois não mais tinha a esperança de que um dia ele voltaria. Não mais havia esperança de tê-lo ao seu lado...

Tanto tempo... Tanto treino... Tanta luta...Tanto peso... Tanta dor... Tantas lágrimas... Tanto amor... Tanto espera... Tanta inutilidade! Sua espera fora em vão. Sua alma nunca teria descanso... Sua vida, jamais faria sentido. Novas lágrimas surgiram... Lágrimas que jamais a deixariam...

**FIM**


End file.
